


I am the Earl Phantomhive.

by BookandAnimeNerd



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookandAnimeNerd/pseuds/BookandAnimeNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short monologue of Ciel Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Earl Phantomhive.

**I am the Earl Phantomhive- Ciel Phantomhive**

I, Ciel Phantomhive, have been many things.

I once was a sickly yet content child and was loved dearly by my mother and father.

I once was a happily betrothed boy.

I once was an orphan, homeless, and kidnapped to be sold to the highest bidder.

I once was a sacrifice in a satanic cult ritual.

But, I am these things no more.

I now am the master of a demon to whom I sold my soul.

I now am the owner of Funtom Company.

I now am the Queen’s Watchdog.

I am now the Earl Phantomhive, and I will attain my revenge!

 

 

 

**A/N: Hello! This is my first work of fan fiction. I do not know if I will write any more but the inspiration hit me suddenly and I had to share it with you all. Thank you for reading! -BookandAnimeNerd**


End file.
